


Teenage Dreams

by Faberryspork (jaymamazing)



Category: Chris Pine / Zachary Quinto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaymamazing/pseuds/Faberryspork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris can’t stop thinking about Zachary Quinto. Even in his dreams. Real vivid, wet dreams, leaving Chris wanting more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creampuffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/gifts).



He sits behind him in every class they have together. Chris doesn’t know how he does it, but in every class, he manages not leaning over and grabbing the boy in front of him and kissing him. He doesn’t understand how he’s able to hold back, just like he doesn’t know why all he can think about lately is Zachary Quinto.

The teacher is upfront saying something, but he can’t quite make out what it is. “Maybe if he didn’t have to sit in front of me, I’d be able to pay attention more,” Chris thinks to himself.

Chris knows he must have dozed off somewhere, because the teacher is standing beside him, writing up a pink slip, while yelling at him to wake up.

“Chris, go to the Principal's office. NOW. This is the third time you’ve fallen asleep in class this week.” She says, handing him the said pink slip.

He spends a good twenty minutes in the office with his Principal, explaining that he just wasn’t getting enough sleep, even with him going to bed on time, and getting up with the alarm. The Principal dismisses him, telling him that if he sees Chris in there again, he will have to inform his parents.

The walk home after being in school for hours longer are unbearable. The last class before the end of the day, was group day, and the teacher just had to assign him into a pairs group with Zach. The project would have been fine if he hadn’t spent the whole time staring at Zach’s mouth, imagining him doing all the things he’s been dreaming about lately. He was, of course, lucky enough that Zach was oblivious to him staring, and focused on work. If it weren’t for his sister Katie practically jumping him when he passed his house, he probably have kept walking, until he was three streets down, and right in front of Zach’s house.

“Ack. Get off me Katie.” Chris says, as he’s being pounced on. “Why’d you do that for?”

“Because if I hadn’t of jumped you, who knows where you would have ended up if you kept walking.”

“Oh. I must have just dozed off. Or something.”

“Or something.” Katie says, grinning widely, knowing exactly where her brother would have ended up if he kept walking.

“Shut up Katie.” He says, pushing her off.

Chris goes inside, gets started on the school work he wasn’t able to get done in class, and after dinner and the night’s conversations, he can’t wait to get to sleep.

“I just need a good night’s sleep is all.” Chris says to himself, over and over until he’s fallen fast asleep.

Except when he’s asleep, that’s when the dreams start. And the more he has them, the more he doesn’t want them to stop - or wake up from them.

***

“One more finger. Please Zach. One more.” Chris moans, as Zach is scissoring and stretching him.” “Zach. Please. I’m ready. Add a third finger. Pleaaaaaase” Chris says, hissing out the last please as Zach adds a third finger, hitting his prostate as he does, causing Chris to shake, and buckle his hips downwards into the bed. “Yesss.....Right there.”

Zach continues to finger him a while longer, leaning up to give a sloppy but tender kiss to Chris’ lips. “Yes. I want you like this. Want you like this all the time Chris.”

Chris moans at the thought of being like that for Zach all the time. Zach continues to finger him for a bit loner before he reaches over for the lube. Squirting some onto his hand, he slicks the lube over himself before he enters Chris, slowly and with the tip at first.

“Fuck. More Zach. More.” Chris cries out.

He slowly pushes further into Chris, moaning as he quickly feels how tight Chris is around him. “Fuck. Mm Chris. You feel so good around me,” Zach moans, pumping in and out, hitting Chris’ prostate almost every time.

Zach swirls his his a few times, when he feels his orgasm nearing, the pool of heat in his stomach he has come to love. He speeds up, moaning out Chris’ name, and a few minutes later, he’s shooting ropes of come in to Chris. Pulling out shortly after, Zach flops on the bed beside Chris, while Chris rolls onto his back.

“Your turn.” He cries out, taking Chris’ hardened cock in his hand, stroking gently, using the pool of pre-cum forming round the head as lube. He pumps up and down firmly, being taking Chris into his mouth.

“Mm. Yes.” Chris mumbles, as Zach lets his teeth graze Chris’ skin, licking every spot after.

Chris is unsure if it’s the grazing, the licking, or having Zach’s mouth around his cock, but a while later, Chris is shooting hot thick come down the back of Zach’s throat. And much to his surprise, Zach takes it all.

“Shit. Zach. That was uh.....That was amazing.” He moans out, slowly regaining his breath.

The fall asleep in each other’s arms, ignoring whatever mess they might have left.

Ten minutes later, Chris is woken up by his alarm, sending him into panic mode, and practically flying out of his bed, when he realizes Zach wasn’t there beside him, and for the third time this week, he has to change his sheets or clean up a sticky mess.

And, of course, school that day is awkward as hell, as Chris tries to ignore Zach, in which he fails to do so.

“Shit,” He mumbles to himself.


End file.
